Tangled Up in You
by rye-chan
Summary: Yugi goes to a concert with his friends and meets the love of his life in an unexpected way. The two become inseperable soon after but Yami has a secret that could wind up killing his love. Rated for later chapters.


A/N: **READ THIS! **I am using the names from the English version of the anime b/c I didn't like the Japanese names. This is only the second time I didn't like the original names of characters. If you prefer the original names, then use them while reading. With that said, I hope you like my story. Enjoy! ^.^

Tangled Up in You

Chapter One:

One Hell of a First Meeting

Yugi Moto, a fifteen year old on summer vacation, was in his room and getting ready for a multi-artist concert that his friends discovered was going on two weeks prior. Nearly all the singers that would be playing were the spiky haired teen's favorites from the United States and he was ecstatic to be going.

Now though, the amethyst eyed teen was tossing garment after garment out of his closet, trying to find the right outfit for the rare occasion. After an hour and half of redecorating his room with shirts, pants, shoes, and accessories, Yugi finally found the winning ensemble. He wore a black sleeveless shirt and tight black jeans that showed off his small lithe figure that made even the most pretty of girls jealous. On his upper arms he wore silver circlets, on his left wrist he had a black band with five rows of small silver stars going all the way around, on his right wrist was a silver ball bracelet, and around his neck he wore a black choker with a silver chain running through the middle of it.

When the teen turned to look at the full body mirror in his room, between his dresser and closet, he felt a grin tug up his lips. He looked hot. With a chuckle at the thought, Yugi finally made his way downstairs into the game shop. He had just reached the bottom of the stairs when his two of his friends came in, the door making the small bell that hung on it tinkle lightly.

"Hey Yugi! You ready for the greatest concert of all time?" Joey asked excitedly as a huge grin took over his face as he jumped up and down, making his blonde hair flop around. Tristan cocked an eyebrow at his friend's craziness as he smirked in amusement.

"Of course, but, wait, where's Téa?" The small teen asked when he saw his third best friend was no where in sight.

"Oh yeah, we forgot to tell you yesterday!" Tristan said as a look of realization crossed his face, "She's come down with a cold. She has a fever and everything. I think it has something to do with her allergies. Pollen never did get along with her."

"I see. Well then, we'll just have to be sure to pick her up a shirt or something from the concert." Yugi said with a smile as his friends nodded in agreement.

The three left the game shop then, Yugi yelling to his grandfather that he was going. A shout of 'have fun and be careful' came down the stairs in the form of the spiky haired teen's grandfather's voice. When outside, the three teens rushed to Tristan's baby blue convertible and headed to Domino City's concert arena. The arena was huge and looked almost like the roman coliseum. It was made of sparkling gray marble on the outside and on the inside everything was carved from black marble laced with silver. It was beautiful and cost about 4.5 million dollars to build.

The three boys got in easily enough because they had bought their tickets a week prior to the concert and didn't have to wait in line to buy them. Tristan and Yugi had to drag Joey away from the concession stands as they made their way to the arena. It always did amaze them how much Joey could eat. He was like a freaking garbage disposal that was running twenty-four seven.

When they finally entered the arena, their mouths fell open in surprise. The place looked so much bigger inside and looked to seat hundreds of thousands of people. The seats or lack there of, went down to the center of the room in a complete circle like the worlds biggest bleachers. Luckily, the place wasn't too packed yet and the guys were able to get spots just a few feet away from the stage, after their surprise wore off and started moving.

A few hours later, the arena was packed almost to its max with screaming fans as Nickelback took the stage, Pink performing previously. After their final song, Something in your Mouth, was over, Staind came on and was welcomed with an extreme uproar of cheers, shrill screams, stomping feet, and jumping bodies. It was so chaotic that Yugi, when he turned to talk to his friends, realized they had been separated.

"Joey? Trista-AHH!" Yugi yelled as someone knocked him the arena floor. He hit his head hard on the floor and was disoriented for a few minutes, a few minutes too long. The people closest to him didn't see him go down.

Yugi struggled to get up but got knocked down again, repeatedly. As he tried again, he didn't notice the group he was near jumping all over the place, he was just trying to find a place where he could regain his balance. Unfortunately, the fifteen year old got too close to the jumping group and was just about to be trampled on. Amethyst eyes closed tight in fear before he felt something heavy knock into him, both sliding easily on the marble floor and under the raised stage.

/

Tristan and Joey were greatly enjoying the concert before they realized that their smallest friend was missing. Worry made the taller guys start calling out their friend's name but they could barely hear themselves over the music and knew it would be unlikely that Yugi could hear them. The two began searching and, after twenty minutes, spotted a head of spiky black, blonde, and purple tipped hair.

"Hey Yugi! There are ya are man, we've been worr-" Joey started but cut himself off when the guy he was talking to turned around. He looked at Joey curiously and the blonde realized the look alike was too tall to be Yugi and also looked to be about eighteen or nineteen. "Uh, sorry, I thought you were my friend. You sorta look like him only taller and a few years older."

The look alike nodded in understanding before walking away, leaving Joey and Tristan to continue their search. As he moved closer to the stage, he saw a young man on the floor about to be crushed by jumping fans. He realized instantly that the boy was the one whose friends were looking for him.

The eighteen year old pushed roughly through the crowd and jumped at the boy. His impact on the other caused them both to slide under the raised stage and through the blue and purple sparkling skirting that ran all around the stage. The older teen gently pushed himself up and looked down at the boy beneath him. He looked very disoriented and held onto his head with one hand, his eyes shut tight in pain.

"Are you alright?" The older teen asked gently.

"Uh, I…my head hurts." Yugi replied, his voice uneven, as he slowly began opening his eyes. The other teen felt his heart stop when he saw those beautiful amethyst colored eyes open at last.

"Let me…let me see." The older teen said in an odd voice, his throat suddenly dry and his heart racing. _He's beautiful. _The look alike thought and blushed lightly. He was thankful the lighting beneath the stage was very dim as he reached out and touched the sore spot on Yugi's head. He could feel a small bump beginning to form but the softness of the younger's hair greatly distracted him and continued running his fingers through it. "You're gonna have a small bump but other than that you're fine."

"And lucky." Yugi said with gentle smile, "Thanks for saving me. What's you name?"

"Uh, it's Yami." The older teen answered as a brighter blush colored his face. Yugi's smile was dazzling.

"Nice to meet you, Yami. I'm Yugi." The fifteen year old replied, "Though I'd have preferred to meet in a less dangerous way." Yugi laughed and it made Yami's heart skip a beat as he laughed along with him. Yugi liked the sound of the other man's voice and found him to be very handsome. That thought surprised him and made him blush as he looked away in embarrassment. None of that went unnoticed by Yami who was still lying on top of Yugi.

"Is something wrong?" Yami asked in amusement and let a smirk blossom. The look made the younger boy chuckle when he looked back at him.

"No, nothing." Yugi replied with smile that had Yami's heart hammering in his chest. Wanting to calm his pounding heart and his nerves, the eighteen year old started up a normal conversation with Yugi. He asked about what school he was in, his age, his likes and dislikes, the normal everyday topics that are always brought up.

The small teen was happy to answer and asked the same questions in return, wanting to know everything about the handsome college student. It seemed the longer they talked the closer they became, not just personally but physically. Both were moving closer to the other without really noticing until Yugi found himself sitting on Yami's lap as Staind began their final song. It was tangled up in you.

As the band played, Yami sang along and Yugi was mesmerized by his beautiful voice. Suddenly, the smaller teen found himself leaning closer until his lips were pressed against the other's. He pulled back seconds after with a bright blush on his face but didn't have enough time to be embarrassed about it because, just moments later, Yami claimed his lips.

Their kiss was sweet and gentle as Yugi brought his arms up and wrapped them around Yami's neck. The eighteen year old wrapped his own arms around his partner's waist, holding close and tight against himself. Soon though, their gentle kiss became more needing and Yami slipped his tongue across Yugi's lips, asking for more.

The fifteen year old gladly complied and parted his soft lips, meeting Yami's tongue with his own. As their tongue's wandered the each other's mouths, they took to memorizing every nook and cranny until they knew where everything was. Once their orifices were fully mapped out, their tongues finally came together, twisting, sliding, and tangling together as Yami slowly lowered them both to the floor.

Minutes later, hands began to roam but stopped once they heard the song had ended and the fans were screaming for more. The two slowly stopped kissing and pulled apart just a few inches, both panting with flushed faces. Yugi looked up at the man above him with a smile and received a breathtaking smile in return. As the two leaned in to kiss again, they heard someone calling Yugi's name. It took the smaller boy a few minutes to recognize the voice.

"That's Joey!" The fifteen year old said. Both looked out beneath the two inch gap of the stage skirt and saw that everyone was leaving, the concert now over. They looked back at each other and laughed, finding the whole thing to be amusing though neither of them understood why.

"Let's go find your friends." Yami stated once he managed to stop laughing. Yugi nodded and the two crawled out from under the stage, Yami helping the younger teen up after.

"There you are, Yugi!" Tristan yelled when he saw his spiky haired friend beside the stage, "Where have you been? Joey and I have been looking all over the place for you! We were getting worried!"

"Sorry, but I'm okay. You don't have to worry." Yugi said with grin.

"Hey, I know you. You're the one I met earlier." Joey said as he looked at the guy standing beside his friend.

"Yes, I found Yugi just a few minutes after we parted." Yami said with smile.

"Well, thanks for finding him." Joey said with a thumb up and a grin, "Oh, I'm Joey, by the way, and that's Tristan. So what's your name?"

"My name is Yami." The eighteen year old answered politely, "Unfortunately, I must be going now. It was nice meeting you both...and Yugi…" Yami smiled warmly at the younger boy, "I hope to see you again soon." With that said Yami walked away and headed home.

Yugi watched his new found crush leave and sighed sadly. Joey and Tristan noticed but assumed he was just tired and ushered him out to the car. When he arrived home, the teen trudged up to his bedroom and closed the door quietly. He stripped himself down to his boxers and fell into bed, his thoughts full of his kiss with Yami and of the man himself. Amethyst eyes soon fell shut, their final image being of Yugi's new found love.

/

As Yami drove home to his lonely apartment, his thoughts were full of the boy he had been happily kissing just a short time ago. A smile spread across his face as he remembered the feel of the younger boy in his arms and their kiss. The Egyptian prince knew that he was addicted to everything Yugi and wanted to see the boy again as soon as possible. When he arrived home, a hellish realization hit him hard.

_I don't know Yugi's address or number! _The prince thought in a panic and smacked himself in the forehead.

As he threw himself onto his bed, he decided that he would do everything in his power to find that beautiful boy. A smile blossomed then and Yami stood up from his bed, pulled off his clothes, and threw on a pair of sweats before climbing under the covers and falling asleep moments later, his dreams full of Yugi.


End file.
